


Alone Time

by Quebeckany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the boys being dorks.

It was a regular Friday night; after volleyball practice, Daichi and Suga went back to Daichis house to get all their homework done so their weekend would be free. They were spread out on Daichis living room floor, books and papers stacked all around them. However, homework was the last thing on Daichis mind.

He couldn’t stop sneaking glances at his vice captain. He was entranced by the way the light shone through the ashen blonde hair, and whenever Suga came across a question he couldn’t figure out, he’d tap his lip with the end of his pencil.

Daichi knew he had a crush on Suga. He had it for a while, but in moments like this, it hit him hard. And Suga had no idea. Some days, Daichi just wants to grab Suga and kiss him.

But he can’t. Sugas his best friend, and what if he doesn’t feel the same?

“Daichi, you okay?” Suga asked, looking at Daichi concerned. “You spaced out. Is trig as confusing to you as it is to me?”

He smiled, “It’s easy, you’ve just gotta-”

Daichis mom peaked her head into the living room. “Boys, I’ve gotta run to the store really quick. We don’t have quite enough rice for what I’m trying to make. Do you two want to come? Give your brains a rest?”

Daichi glanced at Suga, “No, I think we’re okay. We’re almost done anyways.”

Mrs. Sawamura smiled. “Alright, don’t overwork yourselves, okay?”

“We won’t!” Suga said, turning back to his trig notes. Mrs. Sawamura grabbed her purse and went out the door.

It dawned on Daichi that this was the first time in a few weeks that he and Suga were alone, actually alone. No Tanaka or Asahi in the corner of the club room, no Mom casually listening from the kitchen, none of Sugas little brother jumping all over them asking to play.

Just Daichi and Suga. Alone.

And all Daichi really wanted was to grab him and kiss him.

Daichi glanced at Suga, who had the I’m-overthinking-things-again-and-my-heads-about-to-explode look on his face. “Hey Koushi, are you-”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Daichi froze. “…Huh?”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Suga repeated. He was still staring down at his notebook.

Daichis brain short-circuited.

“I just had to get that off my chest,” Suga mumbled. “I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

Daichi just sat there, still not processing what the hell was going on. Then Suga stood up. “I-I need to go to the bathroom.”

He went to step over his backpack, but Daichi grabbed his hand. Really he did it out of impulse since he was still trying to process the fact that Suga loved him.

“Daichi, let go.” Suga said in a tiny voice. Instead, Daichi stood up next to him, looked him in the eyes and said:

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

Suga stared, wide-eyed at Daichi for a second, then grabbed his face and kissed him.

They both stood there for a minute, relishing in the fact that _holy shit I’m kissing him._ Suga was the first to pull away. “This is great and everything, but now that I’ve stood up, I actually really have to pee.”

Daichi laughed. “Yeah okay, go pee.”

After Suga peed, Daichi and him cleaned up their homework, figuring they wouldn’t get anything else done for the night anyways. Then they sat on the couch, cuddling, with My Neighbor Totoro playing on the tv in the background.

“Hey Daichi?” Suga glanced up at him, from his position of laying across Daichis lap.

“Yeah?”

“How long have you liked me?”

Daichi sighed, and thought for a second. “I don’t know when I started liking you, but I know I’ve liked you since last year.”

Suga let out a light laugh, “God we’re idiots. I started liking you last year too. To think if we hadn’t been such chickens, we would’ve gotten to do this a lot earlier.”

“Do what? Chill on the couch and watch Studio Ghibli movies? Thats our typical Tuesday Koushi.”

“Okay but that’s because Takashi really likes Studio Ghibli. And thats not what I meant.”

“Oh? What did you mean then?”

Suga sat up and pulled Daichi in for a kiss. He sighed as their lips connected, tickling Sugas upper lip a little.

“Oh, well, maybe I should run back to the store and buy some condoms too.”

Both boys shot back and stared at Mrs. Sawamura, who stood in the doorway with a bag of rice and a package of moshi ice cream in her hands. “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.” and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Daichi and Suga stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into laughter.

Oh well. Alone time was good while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel! I might even write another if everyone thought it was good and if I managed to keep them in character.


End file.
